


Fate

by 1rescuebotsforver1



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1rescuebotsforver1/pseuds/1rescuebotsforver1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discontinued</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frankie looked at the pregnancy test in shock.

 

Positive ?! 

 

She is so dead .

 

Her boyfriend , she knew would Support her .

Her parents , she knew would kill her when she tells them . 

 

A week later ...

 

She decided to tell Cody , her boyfriend first .

" Cody , I have something tell you something ". She said nervously .

" What is it "? He said , worried for his girlfriend .

" I'm pregnant ". 

" What "? He said , looking like he was going to faint .

She hesitated before saying " I'm pregnant ".

Frankie tried to keep Cody from fainting by putting her hands around his shoulders .

It worked , though his eyes were wide open and he wasn't moving .


	2. Chapter 2

" Cody "? Frankie asked, shaking him .

 

Cody then stirred then .

 

" I just had the weirdest dream ". Cody said sleepily.

 

" You weren't dreaming ". Frankie said , putting his hand on her stomach .

 

He looked at her in shock .

 

" Don't you dare faint on me ". Frankie said wrapping her arms around him .


	3. Chapter 3

" How _ how long have you known "? He shuttered .

 

" A week ". She said looking down at her stomach .

 

She was on the verge of crying , would he just speak to her ?


End file.
